Sonic the Sickhog
by that-fourth-chaos-emerald
Summary: Today is just like every other day for Sonic the Hedgehog, but the blue blur is feeling a little under the weather. As his attempt to power through his illness fails, he is brought to Amy Rose's house by Tails so that he can be taken care of. Sonic isn't very thrilled about the idea, but he may end up enjoying his stay at Amy's. A Sonamy fanfic.


_Hello everyone! I am posting this one-shot in celebration of reaching 1,000 followers on_ _Tumblr that-damn-fourth-chaos-emerald! Thank you all for your support!_

 _This fanfiction takes place a few years after the game canon. Sonic and friends are now in their twenties, and the gang has been spread out to ensure protection across the city. It has been a number of years since Sonic and Amy have seen each other as they have been assigned to different districts, but the two are reunited as Sonic finds himself in a sticky situation. I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave reviews so I can improve my writing skills!_

* * *

It was another normal day for Sonic the Hedgehog; more robots, more people to save. However, there was something off about the blue blur as he walked through Station Square.

"Help! Somebody help me, please!" a voice cried in the distance. Sonic sprang into action, racing to the scene of distress in a second. The blue hedgehog soon noticed the horde of Eggman robots crashing their way through Station Square and destroying everything in their path. The citizens were trying their best to fight back, but they were barely making a dent in the army of badniks. Sonic went right to work, spin-dashing enemies at incredible speeds.

After destroying several robots, Sonic landed a little clumsily onto the ground, just barely keeping his balance. He was clearly out of breath and his knees shook as they were barely able to support him. "Today of all days…" the hedgehog muttered to himself, wiping his nose before leaping back into action. It only took a few more attacks before Sonic became winded once again, kneeling on the ground to catch his breath. The terrified citizens looked on as their hero barely dodged an attack from above. Sonic tumbled to the right, then jumped up to destroy the Buzz-Bomber that had almost left its mark on him.

Sonic wasn't as lucky with his landing this time as he stumbled backwards, landing unceremoniously on his backside. He coughed, sniffling as he attempted to get to his feet once more. "I-I'm okay!" he assured the citizens staring at him with worried expressions. He then gave a sorry excuse for a thumbs-up and he could tell by their faces that they didn't believe him.

Without warning, a towering bot came barreling towards him. Under normal circumstances, Sonic would have been able to dodge the oncoming attack without even batting an eyelash. Today, however, his aching body refused to cooperate with him. He took the hit, soaring backwards and finally crashing into the nearest building. The blue blur attempted to get back to his feet once more, but to no avail. His legs felt like jelly as he flopped onto the sidewalk, sputtering. "I-I can do this..." Sonic gathered every ounce of his quickly-depleting energy and got to his feet, clutching his stomach. The floor swayed beneath him, and the badniks in front of him went in and out of focus. _'K-Keep going, Sonic…'_ He urged his body to take a step, but instead he went toppling to the ground once more.

He struggled to keep his eyes open as he felt someone roll him over onto his back. The blue hedgehog saw an orange figure looking down at him worriedly.

"Sonic? Can you hear me?" a familiar voice asked.

Sonic responded with a moan. He felt as if the entire world were spinning around him, and for a moment he was certain he was going to be sick.

"Amy, something's wrong!" he heard the voice shout into the distance.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"I think he's waking up."

Sonic's eyes fluttered open, the bright light in the room causing his aching head to throb. "Tails…?"

"I'm right here, Sonic," his brother assured, and Sonic felt a comforting hand rest on his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Just perfect," he responded groggily, sitting up in the bed with a groan. His body felt like it was made of lead, and it took a tremendous amount of energy for the blue hedgehog to sit up. Tails, kneeling by his bed, assisted him in his endeavor to get upright.

As if on cue, Amy came into her guest room with some more blankets, even though Tails had insisted earlier that Sonic was probably content with the three he already had. She gasped, racing over to her friend with a concerned expression. "Sonic, are you okay? How do you feel? Are you warm enough? Do you need some water?"

Instead of answering the numerous questions being thrown at him, Sonic coughed and wiped his running nose with the back of his hand. "Amy…? Long time no see…"

Amy nodded, smiling a little at him as Tails handed his brother a tissue. "Tails wanted to show me a new prototype he's been working on. You're lucky I was in West District's Station Square when I was."

It had been months since they last saw each other. Amy was now heading the East District while Sonic handled the West. They rarely crossed paths anymore except for the occasional meeting.

"Sonic what happened out there?" Tails asked. "You've gone up against much stronger bots in the past; those enemies should have been a walk in the park!"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a little— _ACHOO!_...under the weather." he assured, blowing his nose obnoxiously.

Amy placed a gentle hand to his forehead and frowned. "Sonic, you're on fire!"

"Aren't I always, Ames?" he smirked, shooting a wink her way. His charm, however, faltered as he began coughing fitfully.

"Sonic, this is serious," Tails said as he handed his friend another tissue. "You're in no condition to be fighting badniks! What were you thinking?"

"Well, it's not _my_ fault that Eggman launched an attack while I was on my way to get flu medicine!" Sonic argued, crossing his arms. "What was I supposed to do? Let the town get demolished?"

"You were supposed to _call us_ ," Amy retorted, hands on her hips as she stood over him. "That's what these communicators are for." She pointed at the device around her wrist. "You're not the only hedgehog on the planet that can take out those badniks, you know."

Sonic sighed, laying back down on the bed. "Alright, alright. I should have called you. Now can I please go back to my own place?"

"Absolutely not. You're in no condition to be left on your own," Amy said matter-of-factly. "Tails and I agreed it would be best if you stayed here and let me take care of you."

"C'mon, Ames, I'm fine!" Sonic retorted. "I don't need you taking care of me like I'm some sort of toddler; I'm not even that sick!"

Amy Rose raised an eyebrow at the hedgehog laying in the bed in front of her. His body was battered from the beating it had taken back in Station Square only a few hours ago, and dark circles hung right above his feverishly red cheeks. "Alright then," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "If you're not that sick, then I suppose you can run home."

Sonic's face faltered a little, but he quickly put on a confident expression. "Sounds good to me!" The blue blur sat up in bed. He paused for a moment as he waited for the room to stop spinning around him, then he swung his legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand up. He wobbled unsteadily and inevitably sat back onto the bed. Tails extended a hand to help him, but the stubborn hedgehog batted his hand away as he tried to stand up again. This time he made it to his feet, but he was visibly swaying as he grinned triumphantly at Amy. "I'm gonna run now," he said mostly to encourage his aching muscles.

Amy shrugged and crossed her arms. "Okay then. Go."

Sonic started walking towards the front door. He stepped carefully, making sure not to lose his balance once more.

Amy followed behind him, very intrigued to see how long this sickly hedgehog would keep up his act.

With a shaking hand, Sonic pulled open the door to Amy's house and felt the cool breeze against his warm skin. He sighed, breathing in as much of the fresh air as his congested nose would allow. He then sprinted through Amy's garden towards the main road. _'My shack isn't_ that _far,'_ he assured himself as he carefully placed one foot in front of the other. _'I can totally do this!'_

As if to spite him, his stomach lurched, and his knees immediately gave out from underneath him. The blue hero collapsed unceremoniously to the ground, having not made it more than 20 feet from the front door of Amy's house. Thankfully, he hadn't eaten much on account of his illness or else he certainly would have thrown up all over the sidewalk.

As he heaved defeated on the ground, Tails and Amy came to his side. They draped his arms over their shoulders and helped him back to Amy's house.

"'Not that sick,' huh?" Amy said as she helped carry the blue hedgehog, who was much heavier than he looked.

"Alright, alright, you told me so," Sonic said weakly.

Once inside, Sonic was snuggled under the warm blankets in the guest bedroom. He had an ice pack over his forehead in an attempt to quell his fever and a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. Amy was in the other room making some herbal tea for her guest, and Tails was sitting by Sonic's bed reading a book quietly.

Sonic glanced at his brother, then at the doorway to ensure there was no one eavesdropping. "Psst. Tails," he whispered.

Tails looked up from his book. "What is it? Do you need another blanket?"

"I need you to get me outta here," he whispered harshly around the thermometer.

"You know I can't do that, Sonic," Tails said with a sigh.  
"Pleeeeeease? I'll be your full-time lab assistant for a month!" he bargained.

"Relax," Tails said, getting a little annoyed with his hyperactive brother. "This isn't prison."

"It might as well be!"

"Oh, come on, Amy isn't that bad," Tails said, rolling his eyes.

Sonic squirmed a little, and Tails could tell he wasn't all-too thrilled about the idea.

Amy Rose came back into the guest room with a cup of piping-hot tea in her hand. "You might want to let your tea cool before you drink it," she advised, unaware of the conversation that had just occurred.

She set the tea on Sonic's bedside table, then took the thermometer out of his mouth to check his temperature. Her eyes widened a little. "You're at 102 degrees Fahrenheit!" she exclaimed. "Let me get some fever reducer from my medicine cabinet."

The pink hedgehog went out of the room to accrue the medicine, and Tails turned to Sonic once more. "I also think you might take a liking to being cared for like this," he smirked.

Sonic pouted, pulling the ice pack down over his eyes and crossing his arms.

* * *

That night, Sonic couldn't sleep. He was drenched in sweat, yet no matter how many blankets he had over him he couldn't get warm. Tails had left hours ago to continue his work in his workshop, leaving the blue hedgehog to suffer alone. He grumbled in annoyance as he attempted yet again to rearrange his sheets.

There was a gentle knock on his door, and Sonic slowly sat up to greet his visitor. "Come in," Sonic croaked out.

Amy came into the guest room, her quills a lot curlier than Sonic was used to seeing them. She was in her pajamas and wore a cute pair of bunny slippers. It occurred to Sonic that she had just woken up after having been asleep. He glanced at the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table to find that it was 2:43am.  
"I-I'm sorry," Sonic stammered awkwardly. "Did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine. I was up getting a drink of water when I heard you rambling around in here. Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Sonic said, pulling his fluffy comforter up around him. "I-I'm good."  
"Okay. I'm right next door if you need me," she said stepping out of his room.

Before she could close the door, Sonic called out to her. "Wait a second."

Amy peeked her head back in. "Yeah?"  
Sonic hesitated, looking down at his hands. "…Could I maybe get a glass of water? If it's not too much trouble…"

The pink hedgehog smiled as she was glad Sonic was finally asking her for something. Sonic was the kind of guy that liked to handle his problems by himself, and she knew it took a lot of humility for him to ask someone for a favor. "Of course, Sonic."

"Thanks…" he said awkwardly as she walked towards the kitchen.

Once she had given him his water and he had taken more fever reducer, he was finally able to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sonic awoke due to the bright sun shining through the guest room window. He groaned, rolling onto his other side to avoid the harsh rays. His head was throbbing, but he could already tell his fever had gone down overnight. That tea and medicine Amy gave him really _had_ helped.

Finding going back to sleep to be a lost cause, he sat up groggily. Upon getting upright, he immediately sneezed. Sonic groaned once more as he grabbed a tissue from the bedside table. He blew his nose loudly, and the blue hedgehog was positive Tails could hear him all the way from his workshop across town. "If there's one thing I hate more than Egghead, * _sniff*_ it's this stupid flu," he grumbled to himself.

After tossing the tissue in the little trashcan placed next to his bed, he slowly swung his legs over the side of his bed and got to his feet. He quickly noticed that he was a lot more stable today than he had been yesterday. Feeling confident, he decided to walk himself to the bathroom. It was a slow trip, but he managed to walk down the hallway and, to his surprise, make it to the door.

Once outside the bathroom, he noticed that there was steam pouring out from underneath the closed door. He could hear a voice singing inside, and he pressed his ear against the door in curiosity. The voice was soft and angelic, and Sonic couldn't help but smile as he listened to its sweet song.

 _Love is forever as free as the wind_

 _Nothing else matters when it comes again_

 _Time was my friend 'cause she brought you again_

 _Now here you are in my arms…_

At that moment, he could hear the person on the other side of the door turn the doorknob. Sonic's eyes widened as he quickly backed away from the door, but due to his frail state he hadn't gotten very far. Amy Rose opened the bathroom door only to be frightened by Sonic, who was standing a mere foot away. "GWAH!"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I was just—" Sonic started.

"No, it's alright," Amy said, catching her breath and placing a hand over her pounding heart. "I wasn't expecting you to be awake this early." Once she was over her fright, she quickly realized that she was wearing her bathrobe. She instinctively pulled her covering tightly around her, ensuring that every inch of her body was concealed from the male hedgehog's view.

Sonic noticed her reaction and his cheeks immediately turned crimson as his gaze darting down to his feet. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he repeated as he quickly walked back towards the guestroom with his head down, staring at the floor. He bumped into the wall as he wasn't watching where he was going, and muttered his apologies to the inanimate object before entering the room and closing the door behind him firmly.

Amy was in a fit of giggles. She had never seen the care-free hedgehog so flustered in her life! It was unlike Sonic to be so awkward and nervous, but Amy decided that his flu was probably to blame for his change in behavior.

Once the door closed behind him, Sonic let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Great work, Sonic," he grumbled to himself. "Now she thinks you're a pervert who stalks her outside her bathroom."

He sighed in defeat, laying back down in bed. He let out a sneeze before pulling the covers up over his bright-pink face.

After the awkward encounter with Amy, Sonic made it his mission to avoid her as much as physically possible. In the end, it was the smell of fresh soup being prepared on the stove that encouraged him to leave the safety of the guestroom.

Upon entering the kitchen, he saw Amy Rose standing at the stove with her back to him, stirring the delicious soup in a pot. He tiptoed quietly towards the kitchen table as to not be noticed, but his stealth failed him as he sneezed loudly.

Amy jumped a little and whipped around, but she smiled when her eyes fell upon Sonic. "You need to quit scaring me like that or else I'll have to ask Knuckles to nurse you back to health instead," she teased.

"Knuckles? Take care of me? Please, he can barely take care of a rock," Sonic smirked, taking a jab at the red echidna while he wasn't there to defend himself.

Amy giggled at his response, then started ladling the hot soup into a bowl. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, actually," Sonic replied, sitting on one of Amy's vintage kitchen chairs. He swallowed, looking out the window to avoid looking directly at Amy. "I'm sorry about before."

"Don't apologize," she said kindly, setting a bowl of steaming soup in front of him. She then went back to the stove to serve up a bowl for herself.  
"You have a pretty singing voice, by the way," Sonic piped up before digging into his soup.

Amy paused for a moment, taken aback by his compliment, then continued ladling the soup into her bowl. "You heard that, huh?"  
"Just a little."

"'Guess the walls aren't as soundproof as I thought," Amy said, approaching the table and sitting down in the seat next to Sonic. She tucked her bangs out of her eyes, and Sonic briefly saw a blush glowing on her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," Sonic assured, smiling at her genuinely.

Amy looked up from her bowl of soup and into his emerald eyes, and for a moment Sonic was sure he saw her blush darken ever so slightly before she looked back down at her soup, smiling. "Look who's talking."

"Hm?" Sonic's head tilted to the side a little in confusion.  
"When I came out of the bathroom earlier, your face was as bright as a tomato," she said, giggling at the memory.

"What! You startled me!" He sniffled.

" _Me?_ Startle _you?_ Remind me; who was the one standing right outside my bathroom door again?" she smirked.

Sonic chuckled. "Fair enough."

Amy giggled, then smiled warmly at the blue hedgehog beside her. "I miss this."

"Hm?" Sonic stopped mid-sip.

"I mean, I miss being with you like this. It's been a long time since we last saw each other," Amy clarified. "It reminds me of when we were kids."

"Mm." Sonic swallowed his soup. "Me too. You should really consider moving to West District. The gang really misses you."

Amy shook her head. "No, East needs me here. I can't abandon them and leave a gap in their defenses." She looked at Sonic. "I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah, of course." He took another spoonful of soup into his mouth. "I guess I'll have to get sick more often, then," he winked

Amy giggled. "Yeah, maybe."

The two hedgehogs sipped at their soup in a comfortable silence, and Sonic couldn't help but steal glances at Amy as he sat beside her.

Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

After they finished their lunch, Amy started washing the dishes.

"Can I help?" Sonic offered, walking over to her. Once by her side, he sneezed into his hand, sniffling.

"You can sit your germy self down on the couch," Amy said. "I can handle the cleaning."

"Okay," Sonic said defeatedly. He walked into the living room and plopped himself on the couch. He noticed the array of remotes laying on the coffee table, and he attempted to turn on Amy's TV. However, none of the remotes seemed to do the trick as he tried a multitude of button combinations. After a few minutes, he finally figured out how to get the dang thing to turn on. To his dismay, however, everything was in Spanish.

He fumbled with the remotes in a panic, trying to figure out how to change the TV's settings back to English. Amy entered the room with two cups of tea in hand, and Sonic immediately threw down the remotes and put his hands in the air innocently. "I didn't do it!"

Amy soon caught on to what had happened in her absence and she shook her head. "If you would have waited for me, I could've shown you how to work the TV," she said. She set the cups of tea on the coffee table and picked up a remote. She pressed a few buttons, and her face grew more and more confused with each press. "Sonic the Hedgehog what the heck did you do?"

Sonic pretended to go into a coughing fit to avoid answering her question.

After messing around with the remotes for what seemed like an eternity, Amy had only managed to turn on English subtitles. She sighed in defeat and slumped back on the couch. "This'll have to do."

"...I'm sorry," Sonic muttered.

Amy looked over at the blue blur, who was staring down at his hands with a guilty expression. She smiled at him warmly. "What are you sorry for? This gives me an excuse to finally learn Spanish!" she said, nudging his arm reassuringly.

Sonic looked over at her and smiled a little.

The two hedgehogs watched the Spanish version of Friends, Sonic sniffling and sneezing intermittently. Amy reminded Sonic every now and then to drink his tea before it got cold, and the blue hedgehog always complied with a few sips.

After about four episodes, a shaky voice piped up beside Amy. "H-Hey Amy? C-Could I get a b-blanket or somethin'?"

Amy looked over at Sonic, who was shaking like a leaf beside her. His fever had returned with a vengeance. His muzzle was deathly pale, and he had his arms folded around himself in an effort to keep himself warm.

Amy glanced at the clock and gasped as she realized Sonic was an hour past due for his next dose of fever reducer. She had been so distracted by Ross and Rachel that she had forgotten! "Oh, shoot!"

She quickly got up from the couch and raced to the medicine cabinet. Amy soon returned with a pill and a glass of water, handing both to Sonic. "I'm so sorry Sonic; I can't believe I lost track of the time!" she apologized as she ran to get a warm blanket for the shivering hedgehog.

After he downed his medicine, Amy wrapped the fuzzy blanket around him. "There, is that better?" she asked, looking into his eyes with an expression filled with concern.

Sonic nodded. "W-Will you still sit with me?"

"Of course I will," Amy said, sitting back down beside the sickly hedgehog.

A few minutes had passed, and Sonic continued to shiver. It was obvious he was still having a hard time getting warm, even with the fuzzy blanket. Amy looked over at him and frowned, wishing she could help him feel better.

At that moment, an idea struck her. She wrapped her arms around the freezing hedgehog, snuggling up against him and resting her head on his shoulder.

Sonic was taken aback, looking down at her in shock. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Warming you up."

"O-Oh…" When Amy was younger, physical affection from the pink hedgehog was an everyday occurance for Sonic. Back then, Amy was constantly bombarding him with hugs. As she got older, the hugs stopped, and Sonic had been overjoyed that he no longer had to be squeezed to death on a daily basis. Now that they were older, having Amy hold him like this felt...different. This time, he didn't want her to let go. He never noticed how soft her quills were against his neck… How warm her small body was as she laid against him…

Sonic tried to clear the intrusive thoughts from his mind, but the feeling of her body against his was simply too distracting. Why was his heart beating so fast? He tried to convince himself that it was his fever.

A few minutes passed before Amy spoke. "You're really tense," she said, looking up at him. "Just try to relax, okay?"

Sonic nodded, glad that his fever hid the fact that he was blushing. He took a deep breath, cursing himself for getting so worked up over a girl, let alone Amy Rose.

Amy smiled at him. "Here, lay down," she said, guiding him so that his head rested in her lap. She wrapped the blanket around him and held him close to her. "There. How's that?"

"Okay, I guess," Sonic muttered, feeling very awkward.

"You guess?" Amy said, looking down at him. She then started to gently rub his ear, which was much warmer than usual due to his fever. "Is that better?"

Sonic sighed, and Amy could feel his body relax. He closed his eyes, finding the sensation to be actually quite nice. "No. I hate it," he grumbled, not willing to admit that fact to the pink hedgehog.

"You can't fool me, Sonic the Hedgehog," Amy smiled, beginning to massage his ear.

To Amy's surprise, Sonic started to purr involuntarily. He quickly rolled over on his side to get his ear away from the pink hedgehog's hand. "Stop it, you're making me purr!" he protested.

Amy giggled, completely amused. "And what's wrong with that?" she asked, rubbing his other ear that was now exposed.

"It's embarrassing!" Sonic pouted, but he was too sick and lazy to pull away from Amy's hand. "Leave my ear alone and just warm me up, okay?"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," she smiled, starting to play with his quills instead. "I think it's cute."

"Cute isn't exactly what I was going for," Sonic grumbled.

"Well then, what _were_ you going for?"

"Hilariously edgy," he responded.

Amy laughed, and Sonic couldn't help but smile.

Sonic continued to lay on Amy's lap as they watched more subtitled Friends episodes. Amy played with Sonic's quills gently, running them between her fingers. The blue hedgehog was finally becoming warm again as his medication kicked in, and he yawned sleepily. He smiled a little at the soothing sensation of Amy's gentle fingers running through his quills. Tails was right; being cared for wasn't so bad.

"Sonic…?" Amy's voice piped up.

"Yeah?" Sonic responded softly as he was already beginning to fall asleep.

"...Do you hate me?"

At that statement, Sonic snapped awake and sat upright beside her. "What?"

"Do you hate me?" she asked again. She was staring at the wall, avoiding looking at the blue hedgehog beside her.

"No, of course not!" Sonic replied, looking at her with a confused expression. "Why would you think that?"

"Well… When we were kids, I know I was a little...overbearing," she admitted, fiddling with her hands.

Sonic shrugged. "Maybe a little, but-"

"I overheard you talking about me one day to Knuckles when we were younger. You said I was annoying and that you wished I would leave you alone."

Sonic was taken aback, not knowing what to say.

"That day I went back home and cried. I cried all night long because I knew that my hero didn't-" She hesitated, clearing her throat. "Didn't love me back…"

It took the blue hedgehog a moment to process what Amy just said. "...You were in love with me? I-I mean, I know you had a little crush on me, but I had no idea that you... _loved_ me..."

Amy nodded, still not looking at Sonic. "I thought it was best if I just...didn't talk to you anymore and left you alone. Just like you wanted."

It all made sense to him now why Amy had suddenly become more distant. He had assumed she had matured or gotten over him, but he never would have guessed the true reason she stopped being around him was because of some stupid comment he made to Knuckles back when he was young and stupid. It also explained why she decided to move to the East District rather than stay in West with him and the others.

"Ames…" Sonic gently placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face towards his. "I was a stupid kid, alright? I didn't mean any of it."

"Then why would you say it?" she asked, her eyes full of hurt.

"Because-" Sonic started, then glanced away. He sighed before finally speaking again. "Because I was afraid."

"Afraid?" Amy asked in confusion. "Afraid of what?"

The blue hedgehog swallowed before looking into Amy's eyes. "Falling in love with you."

Amy's heart skipped a beat, and her jaw fell open slightly in shock. "But-"

"I know," Sonic said with a sigh, sitting back in the couch with a sniffle. "I couldn't handle the thought of losing you. I didn't want you to get hurt, so I pushed you away. It was just easier, I guess..."

There was silence between the two hedgehogs as Chandler continued to speak in Spanish on the TV.

Finally, Amy spoke up. "What about now?"

Sonic looked into her emerald eyes. "What do you mean?"

Amy returned his gaze. "Are you going to push me away again? Like you did when we were kids?"

The blue hedgehog could feel his stomach fill with butterflies as their eyes locked, and he knew it wasn't because of his flu. "Amy, I'm Priority #1. If Eggman knew about us, there's no telling what he would do…" His soft eyes sharpened as he said firmly, "It's my job to keep you safe."

"I can handle myself," Amy stated matter-of-factly. "I'm no longer a damsel in distress that you need to save. I'm a full-fledged Freedom Fighter now; not to mention I saved your sorry butt at Station Square." She smirked a little. "I don't need you to keep me safe anymore, Sonic."

Sonic blinked. "You have a point there." He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I underestimated how much you've grown up."

"And _I_ underestimated how much you stayed a cocky little kid," Amy smiled, and both hedgehogs began to laugh.

As their laughter died down, their eyes locked once more. Amy could feel her heart begin to race as she finally asked what had been nagging at her mind. "Are you still in love with me?"

Sonic returned her gaze. "Are you?"

The two hedgehogs leaned closer to one another, their hearts pounding as their lips gently brushed against the other's. Sonic wrapped his arms around the pink hedgehog, pulling her close to him as he kissed her once more, this time more deliberately.

Amy returned his embrace as she ran her hands into his quills, gently pressing his face closer to hers as she kissed him passionately. After a few moments, both hedgehogs broke for air, panting slightly. They looked into each others eyes, then soon continued kissing passionately.

Sonic felt Amy gently push him back onto the couch as she straddled his hips. They continued like this for a few minutes before Sonic finally broke the kiss.

"Amy," he breathed. "Th-This is amazing but…" he sniffled. "I really need a tissue…"

Amy laughed, pecking his lips one last time before getting up to retrieve a box.

Sonic sat upright, fixing his quills that had become askew. He had barely started to fix them before he sneezed, causing his quills to stand on end.

The pink hedgehog soon returned with a box of tissues, setting them on Sonic's lap. "Here you go." She sat down beside him and wrapped the fluffy blanket around his shoulders.

Once Sonic had cleared his sinuses, he wrapped his arms around the pink hedgehog once more. "C'mere," he said, pulling her into his lap as he cuddled her tightly.

"Are you cold again?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No," he said with a smile.

Amy blushed a little, then nuzzled his chest as she snuggled against him. They stayed cuddled up like this for a while, their attentions turning back towards the TV.

After a while, Amy spoke up once more. "Sonic… I just want you to know that I really missed you in East District. I wish you would come visit me again sometime… ya know, when you don't have the flu, that is." She sighed, gently nuzzling his chest once more as she felt him breathing evenly. "I want to stay like this forever… Just you, me, and a broken TV," she smiled. "Don't you?"

Amy looked up into his face only to find that he was fast asleep.

She gently kissed his shoulder, which caused the blue hedgehog to smile a little in his sleep. "Sleep well, Sonic," she whispered, snuggling against him.

Before she knew it, she also fell into a deep sleep.

Sonic later awoke to find that the Friends marathon they had been watching together had ended. He looked down to see what he was snuggling and was surprised to find Amy Rose's face buried in his chest. It took him a while to realize that their earlier conversation hadn't been some weird fever-induced dream he had. He leaned down and gently kissed her ear, which made the pink hedgehog stir.

Amy's eyes slowly opened, and she looked up at him. She smiled warmly. "Hey."

"Hey," Sonic replied, kissing her forehead. "That was the best nap I ever had."

Amy giggled softly. "Me _ACHOO!_ "

There was a moment of silence as the two hedgehogs came to a realization.

Sonic smiled awkwardly, a bead of sweat appearing at his temple. "Heh… Sorry…?"

Amy's face scrunched up into a pout before she buried her face in his chest once more, sulking with a sniffle.

Sonic laughed, holding her against him. "Don't worry, Ames…" He gently rubbed her arms affectionately.

"I'll take care of you."


End file.
